the_mystery_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
It
It, also known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown, is a shapeshifting malevolent entity that is millions (possibly billions) of years old, and with no exact gender or solid identity; thus why it is called "IT". It was a mysterious evil being from an unknown realm/dimension outside the regions of space, highly believed to be the Nightmare Realm. When It came to planet Earth to feed, it's favorite disguise was that of a colorful and wisecracking circus clown named "Pennywise". It could also morph into any other being or thing it pleased (generally based on its target's loved ones or friends to lure them into traps or simply appear to them as their very worst fears and nightmares). This makes It easily one of the most terrifying villains the Mystery Kids have ever faced. Appearance It has no real physical form. It can immediately transform itself to any kind of being, taking the frightful image directly from the victim's mind, regardless of the size or nature of the mental image. It took the form of a giant plastic statue, several small life entities - flying leeches - or several human-sized entities. Between shapeshifting, It is an orange amorphous goo, which is somewhat close to It's true form. Personality It is highly regarded as a manipulative, sadistic, monstrous, sardonic, and terrifying being. It preferred to attract children, so it could capture and kill to devour them. It was capable of killing every kind of human, but mostly preferred to prey upon innocent human children because they were easier to manipulate and scare. It was also shown to be very prideful and overconfident as it describes itself as the "superior" being, even going as far as to say that Bill Cipher is someone who is "close to It's superiority" and humans as mere "toys." It states that it prefers to kill and devour children, not by nature, but rather because children's fears are easier to manipulate and then interpret into a physical form. Thus children are easier to fill with terror, which It says is akin to salting the meat. Powers and Abilities *'Lower-tier Omnipotence:' It has an immense amount of power with a handful of entities being its equal and only the Axolotl, Lucifer, Caliborn and the Endless being its superior. *'Shapeshifting:' It can transform into any kind of being, including forms that may not be physically possible or exist in reality. This ability is not restricted by space or uniformity, as It can appear in multiple places as multiple beings. When transitioning forms, its body becomes an orange amorphous goo. Shapeshifting appears to exert energy, as when It is injured, it reverts to a giant spider. However, this form is only the closest the human mind can understand to its true one and not exactly what the children see. It also has limitations on its appearance depending on who is seeing it and how afraid they are. *'Illusions:' It seems to have no limit to what illusions can be created, but primarily uses them to instill fear, which means they must be realistic enough to do so. These illusions are physical (they can be touched and last beyond any given amount of time) and can include smells (such as popcorn or rotting corpses). Also, It can make its illusions visible only by certain people. Sometimes, when the victim sees through the illusion, they will cease to exist (although this may be the will of IT). However, one must see through the illusion perfectly. *'Invisibility:' It can appear (usually as Pennywise) to only certain people and stay invisible (in both sight and sound) from others. *'Invulnerability:' While It is clearly not invincible, it can heal at superhuman levels, but the rate tends to vary for unknown reasons. At one point when it confronted the Mystery Kids, It is pierced through the head with one of Flowey's vines. This disorients but hardly kills it, as it is able to retreat into the sewer. When Dipper and Raz encounter It as a werewolf, it can almost instantly regenerate after being blasted in the head with Raz's psychic beams. *'Telepathy: '''It can detect emotions and memories of an individual, though apparently not thoughts. It uses this ability to exploit fears, but also to implant thoughts. It can also communicate through the mind, as seen with Norman and Raz, and it causes them great pain in the process given that It is an Eldritch entity with a mind that is incomprehensible to humans. *'Psionics:' It can steal people's souls and entrap them within the "deadlights". Near the end of its battle with the Mystery Kids, it created a psychic storm that nearly wiped out Gravity Falls. *'Mind Control/Possession:' It can control the minds and actions of a person or several people simultaneously. This is demonstrated by affecting the minds of the citizens (at least those with weaker wills) to make them forget about any terrible events that they saw. *'Teleportation:' It can teleport to any location within the town. However, it cannot seem to leave the city. This may be because, according to Ford, Gravity Fall's bubble of weirdness keeps it from escaping much like Bill Cipher. *'Telekinesis:' It can make inanimate objects fall, float around, and or behave supernaturally without touch. This includes locking doors and adjusting electronic devices. It's usage of this technique is potent enough to challenge both Raz and Lili at the same time, both of him are talented telekinetics themselves. *'Weather Control:' It may be able to affect the weather in Gravity Fall's region. On more than one occasion when the Mystery Kids face it, the weather changes into a thunderstorm (most notably at the final confrontation which actually results in the devastation of the town's downtown region). *'Superhuman Strength:' It is incredibly strong to where it is able to throw someone like Soos at a considerable distance with great ease and was strong enough to break through Raz and Lili's psychic barrier after several strikes. *'Superhuman Speed:''' Dipper notes that It can move at extreme speeds, with Flowey claiming that it was way faster than an "express train". Gallery 56c8ec904432fafdc6d4ef8bca0ceb19.jpg Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:The Dark Tower Category:Male